MY BEST-BOY-FRIENDS?
by PANDAmuda
Summary: Cerita Chen dan 2 orang Sahabatnya. Serta beberapa Lirik Lagu yang sangat menyentuh Hati Chen hingga menangis ketika mendengarkanya. Siapa 2 orang Sahabatnya itu? Seperti apa lagu yang di dengarkan Chen hingga ia menangis? Find In This Fic! ENJOY! -PANDAmuda


**Judul: My Best Friends**

**Author: PANDAmuda**

**Cast: KIM JONGDAE (CHEN's EXO) ; WANDA CHOI (Other Cast/Guest) ; Someone (Secret, Find In This Story)**

**Note: Hanya terinspirasi dari mimpi saya, ketika itu saya mendengar Chen nanyi Miracles In Desember dengan penuh penghayatain hingga dia nangis lalu saya tenangin lalu saya terbangun dari tidur saya. (Lupakan Note ini, Hawkhawkhawkkk~)**

**Bukan Song Fic ( Lebih semacam Musicalisasi Fanfic (?) ), Tapi disaran kan membaca Fic ini sembari mendengarkan Lagu EXO – Miracles In December & My Turn To Cry [Kalau gak di ikutin sarannya akan di kutuk sama authornya]**

Bold ; Italic = Lagu

Italic = Chen's Mind

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis sedang menuju tempat tidurnya lalu duduk di atasnya. Sedetik kemudian dia mulai mengambil sebuah buku besar berwarna hitam dengan tulisan yang cukup mencolok dibagian depan buku tersebut. 'NAMJA YANG PERNAH KU SUKA' setidaknya begitulah tulisan yang ada di bagian depan buku tersebut.

Namja tadi membuka halaman pertamanya dengan di iringi sebuah lagu yang keluar langsung dari bibir kucingnya dengan sungguh sangat merdu. Orang tuanya yang sedari tadi mengikuti langkah kaki sang anak, dan sejurus kemudian sang ibu ikut duduk diatas tempat tidur anaknya mencoba untuk menenangkan anaknya. Lagu terus saja teralunkan dengan sangat merdu dari bibir sang anak, membuat kedua orang tuanya ikut meneteskan air matanya ketika melihat anaknya begitu sedih dan sangat menghayati lagu yang di nyanyikannya.

**_Boiji anheun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda  
>Deuliji anhneun neol deureulyeo aesseuda<em>**

**_Boiji anhdeonge boigo  
>Deulliji anhdeonge deullyeo<br>Neo nareul ddeonan dwiro  
>Naegen eobdeon himi saenggyeosso<em>**

Ia mengusap sebuah foto yang menampakkan 2 namja yang saling berangkulan bahagia

**_Neol nabakke mollasseodeon igijogin naega  
>yeah…<br>Ne maeumdo mollajwodeon musimhan naega  
>Ireohke deo dallajyeodaneunge najocha midgiji anha<br>Ne sarangeun ireohke gyesok nal umjikyeo_**

Ia mengusap foto lain yang menampakkan 2 namja yang mengapit seorang yeoja tomboy yang terlihat manis (Hanya ketika ia tersenyum) di tengah-tengah mereka dan tersenyum manis bersama

**_Nan saenggakmanhamyeon sesangeul neoro chaeul su isseo hmmm…  
>nunsongihanaga ne nunmul han bangulinigga<em>**

**_Dan han gaji mothaneun geoseun neol naegero oge haneun il  
>i chorahan choneunglyeog ijen eobseoeumyeon jogesseo<br>uhhh.._**

**_Neol nabakke mollasseodeon igijogin naega  
>ne maeumdo mollajwodeon musimhan naega<br>ireohke deo dallajyeodaneunge najocha midgiji anha_**

**_Ne sarangeun ireohke gyesok nal umjikyeo_**

Dia mulai menangis menatap sendu semua foto yang terpampang di buku besar yang ia anggap sebagai memori indahnya bersama 'namja itu' dan 'yeoja itu'

**_Jiganeul meomchwo Nege doraga  
>chueogeul chaegeun Neoui peijireul yeoreo<br>nan ge ane isseo Ow hooo..  
>Neowa hamkke ineun geol<br>aju jogeunmago yakhan sarami neoui sarangi  
>Ireohke modeungeol<br>Nae salmeul modu  
>bakkungeol Sesangeul modu hooo uwoo…<br>Sarangi gomaun jul mollasseodeon naega hoo..  
>Kkeutnamyeon geumanin jul aradeon naega ohh..<br>neo wonhaedeon geu moseub gedaero nalmada nareul gochyeoga  
>Nae sarangeun kkeuteobsi gyesok ddeul geot gata<em>**

**_Siganeul meomchwo Nege doraga  
>chueogui chaegeun neoui peijireul yeoreo nan geane isseo ow hoo…<br>Geu gyeure wa ineungeol_**

**_Boiji anheun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda  
>deuliji anhneun neol deureulyeo aesseuda<em>**

Air matanya pun tumpah membanjiri pipi tirusnya yang—entah bagaimana caranya—membuatnya lebih manis. Kenyataan memang sulit untuk dirubah bukan?

.

"sudahlah baby, ayo kita pergi. Kau bisa pamitan dulu kepada teman-temanmu jika kau mau. Masih ada cukup waktu untukmu berpa-" kata sosok paruh baya yang cantik walau diumur yang hampir menginjak 48 itu mencoba menenagkan Chen—anaknya.

"Chen!" sebuah suara memotong perkataan Nyonya Kim

"Wan-da?" kata Chen gugup sambil menatap sosok yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung—

**GREP**

—memeluknya erat "Hiks… Hiks… Chen-ah Khajima, Jebal. Kumohon jangan pergi Chen!"

_'Dia menangis'_

"Mian, tapi aku harus Wanda-ya!" kata chen sembari membalas pelukkan sosok yeoja tomboy itu

"Jebal Chen-ah!"

_'Dia memohon? Sejak kapan?'_

Sosok yang baru saja datang tadi adalah Wanda Choi sahabat namja manis yang di ketahui bernama Chen atau Kim Jongdae itu. Mereka sudah berteman mulai dari tingkat 1 di Senior High School. Mereka tidak hanya berdua ada sesosok namja lain dalam perdsahabatan mereka.

"Jika kau pergi aku akan sangat membenci mu Chen."

_'Astaga, ia bahkan sekarang sedang marah dalam tangisannya. Kau sungguh jelek Wanda-ya!'_

"Itu lebih baik Wanda-ya, selama kau masih mengingatku sebagai sahabatku walau kau membenciku karena semua ini aku tak maslaah Wanda-ya."

"Chen-ah, jebal. Apa masalahmu hingga kau harus pergi Chen-ah?" Wanda mulai berhenti dari tangisannya namun cukup membuat Chen merasakan sakit di jantungnya karena membuat sahabat tercintanya menangis sedih. "Aku akan memberikan semua jatah Snack kita di penyimpanan dan aku akan lakukan semua yang kau inginkan, tapi kumohon kau tidak pergi Chen!"

"Bukan itu Wan, aku harus ikut orangtua ku ke China Wan"

"Tap-"

"Nak, tidak bisakah kau merelakan Chen-mu ini untuk pergi? Dia tak akan pergi meninggalkanmu lama. Aku akan pastikan dia mengunjungimu jika dia ada waktu naninya. Kumohon lepaskan dia dan cobalah menerima ini. Okay?"

"Eomma, kenapa haru secepat ini? Bahkan kau meminta izin dari sekolah baru beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi kenapa?" wanda mulai meneteskan air matanya lagi

"Maafkan kami!" kata Nyonya Kim sembari menunduk

.

"Chen-ah kau janji akan tetap menghubungiku kan?"

"Beritahu aku alamat mu jika kau sudah sampai!"

"Aku akan mengirimi mu Email dan Surat setiap minggunya."

"Aku juga akan mengirimkan paketan berisikan kegiatanku selama kau taka da, kau tak boleh iri nantinya, eoh?"

"…"

_'Dia bahkan menjadi sungguh sangat cerewet. Kau berbeda wan!'_

"Wanda-ya! Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan ini sungguh berlebihan, aku bahkan bukan pergi untuk selamanya tapi kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Apa kau sangat sedih?"

"Sangat" katanya kesal

_'Maaf wan, sungguh aku minta maaf atas semua ini. Hyung kau dimana? Aku akan pergi, tidak kah kau ingin berpamitan denganku—Hyung?'_

.

.

"Eh, katanya jongdae mau pindah yah?"

"Orang tua jongdae tadi datang. Sepertinya jongdae orang yang cukup kaya!"

"Chen anak orang kaya yah? Kok tadi di kantor Kepsek Kepala Sekolah nunduk kea rah orang tua Chen?"

Terdengar suara rebut yang sepertinya sedari tadi menyebut nama Chen dan Jongdae, tunggu! Bukankah itu adalah orang yang sama? Pembicaraan ini membuat jantung seseorang berdetak tak karuan—Khawatir.

**DEG**

**DEG**

"Chen? My Chen? Ada apa dengannya?"

Sosok namja tampan itu pun mencoba mendekati kerumunan yang sepertinya tengah membicarakan Chen atau yang sering di panggil Jongdae oleh sebagian kecil temannya yang ada di sekolah itu.

"Apa baru saja kalian membicarakan My Chen?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud Yeol?" kata salah seorang dari kerumunan itu

"Ah. Maksudku Jongdae yang biasa aku dan kalian panggilnya dengan nama Chen!" panjang lebar hanya untuk menjelaskan nama seseorang? Bodoh!

"Ah… itu, iya kami sedang membicarakannya. Kau tidak tahu sesuatu?" kata orang yang lainnya lagi

"Tidak. Emangnya ada apa?"

"Kau harus cepat mencarinya sebelum terlambat kami tau kalian." Ini adalah perkataan Suho—Ketua OSIS di Senior High School itu sekaligus ketua Asrama 2 yang ditempati Chen dan Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia akan pindah ke China bersama orang tuanya. Tadi orang tuanya meminta izin pindah mendadak ke Kepala Sekolah ketika aku habis di panggil Kepala Sekolah. Cepat cari dia dan tahan dia Yeol!" kata Suho lagi

"Ah… baik! Bye! Thanks sebelumnya.. Hyung!" dan Chanyeol berterima kasih lalu segera kabur menemui Chennya

Ah… ternyata dia adalah Chenyeol—Park Chanyeol—salah satu dari 2 sahabat Chen, ya mereka bersahabat bertiga. Wanda Choi, Park Chanyeol, dan Kim Jongdae (Chen). Ini semua berawal karena sekolah ini memilii system Asrama, sehingga dulu mereka—Chen & Chanyeol—pernah 1 kamar hingga bertemu dengan Wanda dan akhirnya mereka bersahabat bertiga selama hampir 2 tahun.

Dan sekarang kurasa Wanda dan Chanyeol harus menerima Kenyataan jika Chen akan pergi meninggalkan mereka, bukan meninggal maksudku. Hanya saja China dan Korea terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu yang cukup jauh. Dan lagi Wanda dan Chanyeolo bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menghamburkan uang orangtuanya walaupun mereka sadar uang orangtua nya sangat banyak. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang sederhana dan baik pada semua orang hanya saja kadar 'baik' nya pada setiap orang itu berbeda.

.

"Chen-ah tak bisa kah kau menunggu sampai Yeollie datang? Kau bahkan tak berpamitan ataupun mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Apa kau tak akan menyesal nanti?" ujar Wanda memohon

"Entahlah, disisi lain aku sedih tapi di sisi lain aku merasa ini yang paling baik."

"CHEN~" tidak. Itu bukan suara wanda itu suara Chanyeol.

Chanyeol saat ini sedang berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearah Chen dan Wanda yang sedang mengantarkan Chen pergi.

"Chan-Yeol?"

"Yeolli~ Cepatlah kemari."

.

"Hosh… Hosh.. Hosh.. Chen-ah kau mau kemana?"

"Mian, aku harus pergi"

"Baik jika kau akan pergi. Tapi kenapa kau tak memberitahukannya padaku terlebih dahulu hah?"

"Mian, aku tak mau kau terluka"

"Terluka? Cih! Sombong sekali kau Kim Jongdae. Kau tau, mengetahui hal seperti ini dari orang lain itu cukup menyakitkan. Tak bisa kah kau langsung memberitahukannya kepadaku agar aku bisa menerima semuannya?"

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah tahu. Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Bye!"

"Bodoh. Baik. PERGILAH DAN JANGAN KEMBALI AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM JONGDAE!" kata Chanyeol dengan penuh emosi di setiap perkkataannya.

**TES**

**TES**

**TES**

Tiga titik air mata jatuh disaat bersamaan dari tiga orang berbeda

"Yeollie~" wanda mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol yang emosi "Chen-ah Jebal!" wanda menahan lengan Chen.

**JRENG**

**JRENG**

**JRENG**

**_"Agmongeul kkwosseoyo uldeon geudaereul anajugi jeone kkumeseo kkaeeo beoryeojyo_**

**_Seogeulpeun mame keoteuneul yeoro dalbiche muldeurin nunmullo pyeonjil bonaeyo"_**

Chanyeol memetik gitarnya—yang entah di dapatnya darimana?—sambil menyanyikan sepenggal lagu buatan mereka sendiri. Mereka membuat lagu ini untuk di ingat suatu saat nanti jika salah satu diantara mereka akan pergi. Ini sudah seperti janji tak langsung yang dibuat oleh mereka bertiga.

"Chanyeol/Yeollie?" ujar Chen dan Wanda bersamaan

"Apa kau akan terus-terusan memaksanya wanda? Jika dia ingin pergi biarkan saja" kata Chanyeol ke Wanda yang sedang mencoba menahan Chen untuk pergi.

"Dan kau! Apa kau yakin akan pergi Kim Jongdae?" kata Chanyeol lagi kearah Chen dengan nada Serius, karena dia menggunakan nama asli Chen.

"Dan anda tuan dan nyonya Kim? Apa anda akan tetap membawa Chen kami pergi?" kata Chanyeol (lagi) sambil menghadap Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang sudah berada di dalam Mobil

"Chanyeol-ah~"

**GREP**

**GREP**

"Mian! JONGMAL MIANHAE… Hiks… Hiks.. Hiks…" ujar Chen sesegukan

Air mata pun tumpah disaat bersamaan. Chen dan Wanda langsung berlari memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang dibalas pelukan hangat oleh Chanyeol untuk kedua sahabat kerdilnya ini. (Tunggu! Kurasa kau lah yang terlalu tinggi Chanyeol-ssi!)

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah bisa kah kita menyanyikan lagu 'kita' lagi? Kau bisa mengiringi nya dengan suara gitarmu dan aku serta wanda yang akan menyanyikannya. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Ayo!"

"Ayo!"

.

.

**_Agmongeul kkwosseoyo uldeon geudaereul anajugi jeone kkumeseo kkaeeo beoryeojyo  
>Seogeulpeun mame keoteuneul yeoro dalbiche muldeurin nunmullo pyeonjil bonaeyo<em>**

**_Remember gedaega himdeul ddaemyeon hangsang  
>Nunmureul usseumgwa bakkwojyo<em>**

**_Na eobneun gosseseon uljimayo Dont cry  
>Nunmuri mandeon geudaereoseo oh~~<em>**

**_Andwaeyo it's my turn to cry naega halkeyo  
>Geudaeui nunmul moa nunmul moa<br>It's my turn to cry  
>naege matkyeyo Geu nunmulkkaji This time<br>This time yeah~~_**

.

.

Tunggu! Ada 3 suara? Jika Chen sudah pergi, suara siapa satunya? Hahahaha.. tidak kalian sedang tidak salah baca atau lihat, Chen tidak jadi pergi namun orangtuanya tetapakan ke China. Chen akan ke China setelah mereka lulus, mereka akan pergi bersama ke China. Tidak! Mereka hanya akan liburan di China lalu melanjutkan kuliah mereka masing-masing yang ternyata mereka memilihnya di tempat yang sama namun berbeda jurusan.

Wanda? Wanda akan kembali ke Kampung Halamannya—Indonesia—Wanda sebenarnya keturunan Indonesia-Korea-China, namun dia lahir di Indonesia dan menguasai 4 bahasa berbeda Negara sehingga sangat mudah bagi mereka berkomunikasi dengan Wanda.

Chanyeol? Chanyeol mengungkapkan rasa cintanya kepada Chen dan itulah yang membuat Chen tidak jadi pergi dan mereka jadian setelah itu. Wanda? Wanda tak menganggap mereka berdua lebih selain sebagai Sahabat dan Kakak baginya. Jijik? Tidak wanda adalah orang yang tidak seperti itu, wanda orang yang Loyal dan Netral.

_Semua berawal dari Sahabat yang menjadi Cinta._

_Benci bisa menjadi Cinta—Jika kadar Bencim semakin lama semakin tinggi_

_Cinta bisa menjadi Benci—Jika kadar cintamu terlalu tinggi_

_Sahabat akan jadi Cinta—Jika rasa sayangmu kepada sahabatmu semakin tinggi di hari kemdian_

_Cinta bisa menjadi Sahabat—Jika kadar cintamu melemah namun masih ada terselip kata 'Sayang' diantaranya_

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Note: Maaf bagi yang nunggu kelanjutan FF 'Kumpulan Cerita Chen' dan Next Chap buat 'URABND LEGEND' aku masih belum bisa lanjut karena untuk cerita Chen na lagi Stuck In The Moment (Nyanyi lagu JB). Kalau URBAND LEGEND nya lagi Break dulu Karen saya lagi PSG/PKL/Prakerin**

**Maaf Membuat Mereka jadi OOC, karena saya gak sepenuhnya EXO's Fan. Hanya sekedar suka sama beberapa membernya aja. Maafkan saya #Pundung**

**Dan lagi, nyari FF Chen Uke tuh susah, jadi lagi-lagi saya berinisiative membuatnya sendiri. Walaupun saya tau ini gak bagus! Maaf lagi! #Pundung lagi**

**Selasa || 15.42 WITA || 7 January 2013**


End file.
